A single rose
by HyacinthoLuna13
Summary: Bryony,Fred and George are all best friends but what will happen when one of them falls for the other one. Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Authors notes: hi everyone this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my plotline, and OC's. I wish I did own the characters but unfortunately I do not.

Prologue

"Tyson their coming" Luisa Noctstarr whispered hurriedly as she saw a group of people approaching the house through the house. "Take Bryony and run" said Luisa. "No Luisa I'm not leaving you" said Tyson and grabbed her hand. There was a crash as the door fell in, Luisa and Tyson raced upstairs to their daughter. "Come out, come out wherever you are" said Bellatrix Lestrange in her sing song voice. There was a pounding as two people pounded up the stairs. "Avada Kedavra" shouted Greyback and there was a flash of green light and Luisa Noctstarr's body fell to the floor lifeless. "You can kill me but please don't hurt Bryony" shouted Tyson Noctstarr. There was another flash of green light and Tyson's body fell down next to his wife's. Bellatrix approached frightened bryony. "Mummy, Daddy" she said in her sweet voice. "Let the kid be, we'll get her another time" snarled Greyback and at that Bellatrix and Greyback walked out laughing.

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall walked down the dark street of Hazel Avenue. McGonagall was holding a sleeping toddler in her arms. They knocked on the door of number 13 and a kind looking women answered the door. "Albus, Minerva what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise. "We've brought some grave news Dana" said Minerva. "What's happened?" she asked and then she caught sight of the sleeping Bryony. "Oh no not Ty and Luisa" she exclaimed. "I think you better sit down Dana" said Albus as he went inside sitting in front of the warm fire. Dana sat down across from him while Minerva stayed standing. "Luisa and Tyson were killed by Bellatrix and Greyback" said Dumbledore calmly. Dana took a while to let the news sink in and then she started sobbing. "We brought Bryony to you hoping you could look after her" asked Dumbledore. "I can and I will" said Dana putting on a brave face and taking Bryony from McGonagall's arms. "Aunty" said Bryony waking up. "Where are Mummy and daddy?" Bryony asked quietly. Dumbledore, Dana and Minerva all exchanged glances. "She will find out eventually so tell her later" said Dumbledore. "Tell me what?" asked a curious three year old Bryony. "Sshh now honey you need to go to bed" said Dana. With that done Minerva and Albus departed and headed out.

PS: please read and review


	2. Chapter 1

Authors notes: hi everyone this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my plotline, and OC's. I wish I did own the characters but unfortunately I do not.

Chapter 1

"Bryony dear, we're going to Weasley's and then Diagon alley to get your stuff" shouted Aunt Dana from the Living Room. "I know I'm coming" I said and walked into the kitchen my curly black hair all a tangle. Aunt Dana noticed my hair and immediately whisked out a brush to try and tame it. "Aunty you said we had to go" I said in protest. "I know but we can't have you showing up at the Weasley's looking like this" she said. "The twins are my friends it's not like they would care much" I said. With a flourish Aunt Dana twisted my hair and pulled it into a bun. "Well I don't want you to look like a scallywag all the time" said Dana. "Fine just this once Aunty" I said giving in. "good, good now let's be off" she said and took a handful of floo powder. I stepped into the fire and said "The burrow" and with that I was on my way.

I stepped out of the fireplace into a cosy living room. I looked around and saw two redheads sitting at a table playing exploding snap. I crept up behind one and tapped his shoulder. He spun around and revealed himself to be George. "Bry" he cried and jumped up giving me a bone crushing hug. Fred did the same too and then they gave me a group hug. "Um you're kind of squishing me guys" I said trying to wriggle my way out. "Sorry Bry" they both said with identical grins on their faces. "Ah boys it is good to see you" said my Aunt Dana as she stepped out of the fireplace. "You too Dana" said George and gave her a hug. "Mum's in the kitchen if you want to see her" said Fred and received a hug as well. Molly and Dana went to Hogwarts together and are still best friends and now I'm best friends with Fred and George. "Well what have you two been up to?" I asked the twins. "Not much really, Mum stole all our ordering forms for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" said Fred. "Well we'll just have to make more" I said. "Of course Bry but we need more customers first" said George. "Bry you're here" shrieked Ginny and ran down the stairs. "Hi Gingersnap" I said and gave her a hug. Ginny was the little sister I've never had and she thought of me as an older sister as well. "How've you been?" she asked. "Good good" I said. "We have to go now" shouted Molly and she went to the fireplace. "Come on Bry" said George. "Let's go" said Fred. "I know I'm going, Diagon Alley" I said and off I went yet again.

I looked around for Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny as they left with Arthur before us. "Looking for us" said Fred. "Actually I was looking for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny as you lot are two boring" I said with a cheeky grin. "Did you hear that Fred" George said. "Indeed I did a George" Fred said. "Well let's show our so called friend Bryony that we are not boring" George said. George grabbed one side of me while Fred grabbed the other and they both started tickling me. "stop" I shrieked wildly. "No not until you say we are devishly handsome" Fred said. "Never" I shrieked. I saw another familiar face and it turned out to be Ron followed by Harry, Hermione and Ginny. "Help" I cried out to them. They turned around and saw me screaming. They looked at me and burst out laughing. "Fine fine you win" I said as I realised those four weren't going to help me. "You have to say it first" said George. "Fine, you two are devishly handsome" and then they stopped tickling me. "Well we better get our stuff for school" I said and headed off to Madame Malkins. "Hey wait for us Bry" called George and Fred. I walked into the robe shop. "Hello, are you here for Hogwarts robes?" asked Madame Malkin. "Yes we are" I said indicating Fred and George as well. "You'll need dress robes as well but dresses for the girls" she said. "What for?" I asked wondering why I needed a dress. "Well you'll see once you get to school" Madame Malkin answered. "We don't need any dress robes" said George. "yeah Mum gave us Gideon and Fabians" said Fred. "Well come with me then Miss" said Madame Malkin and dragged me off to the dress section. I looked through the dresses for about ten minutes in huffiness before deciding on a lilac one that went well with my green eyes. The dress went straight down and then sashayed out at the waist. I really liked but knew that it would look terrible on me as I was a tomboy not a girly girl. I paid Madame Malkin the money and the twins and I headed off to the apothecary.

"Really you in a dress Bry" said George. "You'd look like a troll in a dress" Fred said. "Thanks guys for that" I said smacking Fred over the head with the bag of robes and then George. "Oi" they both said. We entered the apothecary to get ingredients for potions class

We came out into the sunshine glad to be out of the dull dark shop. We bumped into Molly "Bryony, Fred, George we all have to go home and Bryony dear you're staying over at the burrow" said Molly. "Thankyou Molly" I said. "no need to be thankful dear you're going quidditch world cup with us and we leave tomorrow" she said and hurried off. We all followed after her. "I forgot about the cup tomorrow" I said in excitement.

Please R&R

PS: I hope you have enjoyed it so far


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my plotline, and OC's. I wish I did own the characters but unfortunately I do not.

Chapter 2

"Bryony wake up, you sleep like a log you know" said Ginny as she pushed me off the bed. "Mrrph" I grumbled. "Don't you want to go to the cup" said Ginny. That's when I remembered that it was the cup today and I sprang out of bed. At that moment Fred and George came in wearing green and green leprechaun hats. "Turn around and close your eyes you two" I said. They did just that and Ginny walked out the room. I changed into a Green top with Light green jeans and used a rosette to pin back my hair. "You can look now" I said and they both uncovered their eyes. "Did you look?" I asked. "Absolutely not" they said in unison. "Good let's go" I said grabbing their wrists and dragging them down the stairs.

"Fred, George, what are these" said Molly in a rage as she held order forms. "There nothing mum" said Fred. "Oh really are you sure they're not more Weasley's wizard wheezes" she said. "That's enough Molly you don't want to ruin their day" said Arthur and he walked outside. Fred, George and I followed and Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione came after. "Why did we have to get up so early?" I asked Arthur. "Well Bryony that would be that we have to walk to the port key" Arthur answered. "ok, ok well off we go then" I said and walked ahead with the twins on either side of me. "Who do you reckons going to win?" Fred asked me excitedly. "I don't know probably Ireland since they have fantastic chasers but Bulgaria have the best seeker KRUM" I shouted. "Calm down Bryony" George said. We talked like this for the next half hour.

The group of us arrived to at the Port key and got a surprise when Amos and Cedric Diggory were there. "I wonder what pretty boy's doing here" George said nastily. "George there's no need to be so mean just because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch last year doesn't mean you have to be nasty" I said giving him a glare. "Oh do you have a thing for Pretty boy?" asked George nastily. "I do not" I said indignantly and stomped off towards Cedric. "Hi, I shouldn't really be talking to an opposing quidditch team but you seem nice" I said to him. "Hey, Bryony right?" he asked. "Yeah I'm Bryony and you're Cedric Diggory the schools heart throb and all the girls love you" I said giving him a smirk. "Oh I am, am I" he smiled back at me. "Everyone come around" Amos Diggory shouted. The group of us touched the port key and all of a sudden I was spinning. I landed with a thud on the ground. "Are you ok?" Cedric asked offering me his hand. I got up myself not wanting to give George satisfaction. "I'm fine but I better go to the Weasley's tent, see you at school" I said and ran off. "Bye, see you at school" Cedric said following his dad.

Fred, George and I went to help set up the tents. "Bry I'm sorry I accused you of having a thing for Diggory" George said sincerely. "That's ok Georgie" I said and gave him a hug. He gave me a lopsided grin and we continued setting up the tents. Fred gave me a weird look and turned back.

Once the tents were put up I ran inside to get the top bunk. "I dibs the top bunk" I called to the twins. "Fine I dibs the other top bunk" called Fred. "And I get stuck on the bottom" said George. "Bryony you're not sleeping in the boys room" Hermione said. "Why not Mione? You're not my mum" I said and then felt sad as my mum was dead. "Well there guys and they could do improper things to you" said Hermione promptly. "Oh come on Mione let up I've known these two since I was three, I trust them wholeheartedly" I said. "Yeah come on Mione" the twins said and put on puppy dog eyes. "No" she said and walked out the door. As soon as Hermione walked out Arthur came in. "Bryony you'll be sleeping in the girl's tent" Arthur said and he walked out. "Oh she's so annoying why she have to ask dad" George said. "Well maybe we should get back at her for stealing our triplet away" Fred said "I'll be back in a minute and wait for me to formulate plans" I said and walked out of the first tent and into the second one. "See you Bry" they both called

PS: Please if you read this review it as some people don't know how much brainpower goes into writing a story

PPS: Up next the Quidditch world cup :D


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my plotline, and OC's. I wish I did own the characters but unfortunately I do not.

It was cool outside when I went out of my tent. I walked over to the boy's tent and decided that it was time to make mischief. I didn't want to sit around all day being bored and waiting for the cup to start.

"Oh boys" I called fake sweetly as I walked straight into the midst of something that smelled a lot like rotten eggs, sweaty armpits and smelly socks. "Oh my god that is the worst stink ever" I cried out as I ran out of the tent and straight into Fred and George laughing their heads off. "What?" I asked. "You should have seen your face Bry" said Fred. "It was hilarious" said George and he pulled the face I supposedly made. "Ok fine, fine you've had your fun now let's create some real mischief" I said. "oh so that wasn't enough for you then Bry" said Fred. "well you just played the old dung bomb trick what about something more original" I said cheekily. "ok ok we've been meaning to tell you something" said Fred "Like what?" I asked. "Well we were thinking that we were going to open a joke shop in Diagon alley" said George. "seriously that's awesome" I said and gave them a massive bear hug. They were both grinning lopsided smiles and I thought this is why I love them. "We were also wondering" said Fred. "since your our triplet" said George. "oh go and spit it out, stop doing the twin stuff" I said. "If you would become a partner in our business" They both said. "Of course" I said excitedly and gave them both another hug. "Good, good" they said.

It was about one hour till the quidditch world cup. I was sitting in between Fred and George at the campfire. "Look there's bagman" said Arthur. "Well here's the group I wanted to see, Arthur do you want to make a bet" said Ludo Bagman a big man wearing a jumper with a wasp on the front. "I'll bet one galleon that Ireland wins" said Arthur. "Ok any more takers" asked Bagman. "We will" the twins cried. "What are you betting on?" asked Bagman. "We bet that Ireland will win but Krum will get the snitch and here's a fake wand as well" Fred said. "Shouldn't we save a bit of money for other things" said George. "Not at all" Fred said and gave Bagman all their savings.

"Let's go" said Arthur. "Where are our seats?" I asked. "Well we're in the top box" said Arthur. "Seriously that's cool and thanks for letting me come with you" I said. "Well if you weren't here we'd be stuck with wittle Ronniekins and his friends" said Fred. "Not that we mind of course" said George quickly not wanting to upset Harry and Hermione. The group of us followed the coloured lights into the stadium. "All the way up we go" said Arthur and we all started to climb the stairs.

We got to the top box and I sat between Fred and George at the front. A man came in selling omnioculars. I saw Fred and George looking at them "I'll buy you two a pair but when you have money you have to get me something just as good" I sai and asked the man for three. "Thanks Bry" they said and grinned at me.

A hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the long oval field. Everything was suffused with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. The field looked smooth as velvet from their lofty position. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high; right opposite them, almost at Harry's eye level, was a gigantic blackboard. Gold writing kept dashing across it as though an invisible giant's hand were scrawling upon the blackboard and then o the wiping it off again; watching it, I saw that it was flashing advertisements across the field.

"Look at that" I said to the twins. "Yeah it's cool" Fred said. "Something else for our shop eh Freddie". The box started to fill slowly and I saw Fudge and the Bulgarian minister of magic come in. "aww poor harry he's stuck talking to the Fudge and the minister of magic" I said. Fred and George turned to look at Harry and then turned back to me. "he's fine" said Fred. "I hope so" I said. "He will be" said George. "You're dad looks like he's hating it though" I said. "Yeah probably, dad dislikes most of the other ministry wizards" said Fred. "how co" but my sentence was cut short as Ludo bagman boomed "Ladies and gentlemen...welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!". Everyone cheered including Fred, George and I. "And now without further ado let me introduce the Bulgarian team mascots"

"I wonder what they've brought," said Mr Weasley, leaning forward in his seat. "Aaah!" He suddenly whipped off his glasses and polished them hurriedly on his robes. "Veela!" "Oh no, not the Veela" I groaned. I saw all the boys and men leaning in their seats including Fred and George. I tried whacking them over the heads but since that didn't work I just sat back and waited for everyone to go back to normal. The music stopped and the Veela stopped dancing. Fred and George stopped looking like they loved the Veela and back to their normal selves.

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air...for the Irish National Team Mascots!" The mascots came in and it seemed that it was a large comet. The comet broke into two with a rainbow connecting them. The comets then formed a great shimmering shamrock. The crowd oohed and aahed in wonder. Then gold coins started to fall from it. "Excellent" shouted Ron as he jumped from his seat and started to collect them. The shamrock broke apart and leprechauns soared around the field and then settled themselves cross legged on the ground. The veela didn't look happy that the leprechauns had got more attention than them.

And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you Dimitrov!"  
A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.  
"Ivanova!"

A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.  
"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!"

I looked out to see Viktor Krum soaring about. I followed him with my omnioculars and paused and zoomed in. "stop using them, you're missing out" George said. I stopped and saw the Irish team come out. "And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand - Lynch!"

I screamed and shouted with all the other Irish supporters. Seven green blurs zoomed onto the pitch. "Hmmm maybe Bry should hook up with an Irish quidditch player instead of Diggory" said Fred. I glared daggers at him. "ok, ok I'm sorry" said Fred with a devilish grin.

"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

This was quidditch like I never had seen it before. I was a good chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team but nowhere as good as this.

The match was amazing. It got faster and the Irish were in the lead.  
"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova - oh I say!" roared Bagman.  
Wizards and witches gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the centre of the Chasers. "Are they going to crash" I said as Hermione shrieked "They're going to crash".

Krum pulled out of the dive and Lynch hit the ground with a dull thud. "Krum was feinting" I shook my head in disdain. "See that Harry you should try that in one of our games" said George. "will do" said Harry back.

"You ok Gingersnap" I asked Ginny as she looked really pale. "You'll be fine he only got ploughed" Charlie said reassuringly to Ginny. Ginny gave me a weak smile.

Lynch got up and mounted his Firebolt.

"And Mustafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing - excessive use of elbows!" Bagman informed the roaring spectators. "And - yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!" The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words "HA, HA, HA!" The veela started dancing angrily. It looked the mascots were having a mini mascot war. It was kind of funny to watch.

Lynch started diving. "He's seen the snitch" I shouted. "But Krum's got it" said George "It's over" Harry shouted. "But the Irish one" said Fred and started cheering. "We won the bet" said George. Fred and George grabbed one of my arms each and we linked arms and started skipping around.

"They'll be talking about this one for years," he said hoarsely, "a really unexpected twist, that...shame it couldn't have lasted longer...Ah yes...yes, I owe you...how much?"  
For Fred and George had just ran over and were standing in front of Ludo Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched.

AN: Whoa that was the longest one yet

I know I used a heap of original dialogue but I thought the world cup was kind of important and the chaser sequence is important.

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my plotline, and OC's. I wish I did own the characters but unfortunately I do not.

AN: I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Just to let you know that next week I won't be writing as much as I have my year 10 exams. Wish me luck

We were all sitting around the table in the boys tent celebrating. Fred and George were ecstatic that they had won their bet. Ginny knocked over her chocolate and was nearly asleep on the table. "I think you need to go to Ginny" said Arthur. "Mmm" said Ginny and started to walk slowly to the girls tent. "I think I'll head to bed as well" I said and followed Ginny to bed. "But Bry" said George. "Yes George" I said turning to look at him. "Nothing" he mumbled and I continued walking. Fred gave George a funny look again.

I snuggled down into my bed with thoughts of what that look meant that Fred kept giving George and I. I fell asleep warm and have had a good time.

"Bryony, get out of the tent and follow me" shouted George. "Wake up Ginny and Hermione as well" shouted Fred. "Why? what's going on?" I asked in confusion. "Just do it" said George. "Ok" I said. "Gingersnap, Mione, wakeup" I shouted as I pushed and pulled them. They woke up. "Fred and George say there something wrong and we need to get out of here" I said to them. They both woke up and followed me out. "Bryony, Hermione, Ginny head to the woods" shouted Arthur just as a scream rang out. Hermione went over to Ron and Harry while I stayed with the twins and Ginny. We walked slowly at first but with every scream we picked up our pace. "Its death eaters isn't it?" I asked. "I think so" said Fred. I ran along but suddenly I couldn't see the twins or Ginny anywhere.

I looked around and all I could see were abandoned campsites. A muggle was floating in the air about 10 metres away from me. I hoped no death eaters found me. I started running in what I thought was the direction of the woods. My feet pounded on the ground and I bashed into someone. "Ow" I said. The man turned around and I saw it was a death eater. "Oi Greyback, look what we have here" said the death eater and grabbed my wrist so I couldn't get away. I slowly pulled out my wand "stupefy" I shouted and the man let go of me.

I ran as quickly as I could in a random direction. I bumped into someone again. The person turned around and shouted "Bry". It was George and relief flooded over me. He hugged me and Fred joined me. I then slumped down shaken from my ordeal and went limp in his arms. I started crying and tears rolled down my cheeks. "What's the matter Bry?" they asked. "Nothing" and I ran off and sat under a tree with the tears still flowing. Harry, Hermione and run came running into the woods. "I looked at them and saw just above Harry's head the Dark Mark. The shrieking and spells stopped as the death eaters apparated away. "What's that?" asked Ginny. "That is the dark mark, You Know Who's sign" I whispered to her. At that moment Arthur apparated in front of me. "Everyone back to the tent and we'll get an early port key out" he said. I hurried back the way to the tent and I could feel Fred and George's looks on my back.

Fred and George caught up with me and just walked alongside me. "Bry what's the matter?" asked Fred. "We're your best friends if it's something you don't want others to know we won't tell them but you can trust us" said George. I gave them both a sad smile and said "well I got caught by the death eater who killed my parents" I said and then started to cry again. "You don't mean Grey back" said George. I nodded. "Well how did you get away?" asked Fred. "I said stupefy" I said. "You're ok now let's get you back to the tent so you can have some rest" said George. George put an arm around my waist and Fred put an arm over my shoulders. "you two can really be nice when you want to be" I said. "Well are you saying we're gits all the time" said Fred light heartedly. "not all the time just most of the time" I said feeling a smile grow on my face. George saw the smile and he gave me lopsided smile of his own.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my plotline, and OC's. I wish I did own the characters but unfortunately I do not.

We got back to the burrow and Molly was frantic when she saw us. "Oh I'm so glad you're all ok" she said. "Chill mum we're fine" said George. "I know you are but the last thing I wanted to have said to you was about Weasley's wizard wheezes" she said giving the twins a hug. "Mum please let us go" said Fred as he wriggled out of her grip. "Ok boys go on" said Molly and off we went.

"Well she was a bit overprotective don't you reckon Bry" said Fred. "Nah not really she was just worried about you just like my parents would have been" I said, the last part was barely a whisper but George and Fred heard it. "Well why don't we play some quidditch to get our skills up to scratch" said George trying to lighten the mood. "Sure thing" I said and sprinted to the shed.

We were flying high and my team was winning. The team I was in had Ginny, George, Ron, Charlie and me. Charlie and I were chasers, George was beater, Ron was keeper and Ginny was seeker. We were winning by about 10 goals. "Yeah" I screamed to the sky. I decided to be a risk taker and stood up on my broom. Everyone looked at me like I was the stupidest person in the world. "Careful" George shouted but nothing happened. "You are one lucky person Bry" Fred shouted. "Why thankyou sir Freddington" I said. "That's ok Miss Bryony, shall we get back to the game instead of watching you're silly tricks" said Fred. "We shall" I said and grabbed the quaffle. I passed it to Charlie who then got it past Bill and we scored. "Everyone time for dinner" Molly shouted from the house. We all landed swiftly and ran to the house.

AN: I know that was really short but I needed a filler chapter otherwise it would have jumped too much. Anyway please read and review otherwise I'll come and get you.

Up next: the Hogwarts Express, chu chu.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my OC's and plot-line.

"Ok Fred,George and Bryony can go through first then Ron, Harry and Hermione and Ginny will go through with us" said Molly as she ushered us through to platform 9 3/4. "yes Mum" the twins called and they dragged me through the barrier with them.

We pushed our trolleys over to a familiar dreadlocked head. "Lee" the three of us called. He spun around and saw us. " well if it isn't the triplets" he said smiling. "how have your holidays been?" I asked. "well they've been ok Bry" Lee said and started talking to the twins. Just as he turned away I saw Katie and Angelina running towards me. "Bry" Katie said and gave me a hug. Angelina did the same. "How were your hols?" I asked both of them. "boring as usual" said Katie. "mine were fun I played lots of quidditch with a new wizard in town" Angelina said. " guy or girl" Katie asked. "Guy and his name is Marcus and he'll be going to Hogwarts this year" Angelina answered. I zoned out at that point knowing there would be lots of giggling and gossiping even if they were my best girl friends. I looked over to the boys and I saw George staring straight at me. He saw me looking and grinned and turned away. "All aboard" the conductor called. All the students walked over to the train. "I'll be seeing you lot soon" Charlie called. "have lots of fun this term" Arthur said. "what's happening?" Fred asked. "you'll see" said Percy with a smug smile on his face. "oh come on tell us mum" said George. "No" Molly said and after that I pulled Fred and George onto the train to find an empty compartment. When we found one they still yelled through the window. The train pulled away from the station and we were off to Hogwarts once again.

"does anyone want anything off the trolley?" I asked as I was getting hungry. "yeah I'll have a pumpkin pie and a licorice wand" said Lee. "one box of bertie botts, one chocolate frog, pumpkin juice and one licorice wand" said Fred. "I'll have the same" said George. "what about you Ange, Kates?" "two chocolate frogs please Bry" said Ange. "same here" said Katie. "sure I've got that mental list down" I said walking off towards the cart. I tripped over Lee's bag of stuff and all the paint bombs rolled out of my pockets and went all over the carriage. I tried hurriedly to collect them but ended up bashing into someone tall. "Sorry" I stammered and tried to go around them. The tall person turned around and I saw it was a very cute guy. "that's ok, I'm Marcus" he said. "thanks I'm Bryony one of Angelina's friends" I said. "cool, what house are you in?" he asked politely. "I'm in Gryffindor and would you mind helping me collect these paint bombs?" I asked. "sure but what are paint bombs?" Marcus asked. "well they're little balls that are different colours and that signifies what colour of paint they have in them, after about ten minutes of sitting around they'll fly into the air and then come down with a splat" I said. "cool and it looks like they're going into the air now" Marcus said. "Take cover" I shouted and ran towards my compartment. I think Marcus followed me.

I got to my compartment covered in a rainbow of paint. I entered and everyone stared at me and started laughing. Marcus entered after me. "Marcus, hi" Angelina said and jumped up and gave him a hug. "Everyone this is Marcus Pelon, but it seems like you've already met him Bry" said Ange. "Well how do you do Sir?" said the twins. "I'm very good sir" said Marcus unfazed by the twins. "Well now that you're back Bry where is our food" asked Lee. "well you see..." I started to say. "attack" cried Katie and everyone jumped on me. "GET OFFF" I shouted as I could feel myself starting to lose breath. "ok everyone off, she might die" George said. Marcus watched all this with mild amusement. "Well I'm off to my compartment" Marcus said and walked out. "bye" I called. "bye Bry" he called back. George was staring at me and Ange was glowering at me. "what?" I asked innocently. "nothing" they both automatically said. "ok,ok pretend I didn't say anything" I said and went back talking lightheartedly to Lee, Katie and Fred. We chatted for the rest of the ride with our stomachs growling hungrily.

Please R&R

AN: hi readers I'll be going overseas today so I'll not be updating as often, this is the latest chapter for now. Please tell me what you think. :)

Up next: What house will Marcus get sorted into?


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my OC's and plot-line.

"First years, first years, this way" cried Hagrid as the group of us made our way to the carriages drawn by Thestrals. I gave the Thestrals a pat and everyone looked at me strangely as I patted air. "I never get why you do that Bry" said George as he sat next to me. "I've told you before there are thestrals pulling the carriages" I said to George frustrated he didn't believe me. "sure,sure" he said. "but they are there George, I can see them" I said and turned frustratedly to the side. "ok, but why can you see them and I can't?" he asked. "I don't know" I said. "ok I'll believe for your sake" he said and gave me a small smile. "thanks" I said and gave him a smile back. "you're a great friend" I said and saw as soon as I said that he looked crestfallen. "thanks" he said and pulled me into a hug. I ruffled his mop of hair. The carriages soon after pulled up to the castle and we all hopped out.

Taking my usual seat in between Fred and George I settled down for the sorting. "what house do you think that Marcus kid will be sorted into?" asked Fred. "who knows, he's intelligent, brave,loyal and sly" said Angelina who sat across from me. "looks like you have a crush" said Katie who sat on the right of Angelina across from Fred. "ssh, Dumbledores about to talk" said Angelina blushing madly. "Welcome to Hogwarts and now let the sorting begin" said Dumbledore.

A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favourites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!

Everyone clapped as the sorting hat finished the song. While everyone was called up Fred,George, Lee and I were talking about what pranks we should pull and what this mysterious thing was. I figured out that it must involve dragons since Charlie was going to be at the school soon. Fred, George and Lee thought it must take place here at Hogwarts which I thought was obvious. I suddenly heard the name "Coffins, Marcus" being called. "Ravenclaw" the hat announced. Angelina screamed and cheered like crazy. "definitely a crush" I heard Katie say under her breath. I sniggered. Dumbledore started to have his speech.

So!' 'Now that we are all fed and watered,' 'I must once more ask for your attention while I give out a few notices.' 'Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming yo-yo's, Fanged Frisbees and Ever Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises of some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it.' 'As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all those below third year.' 'It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.' 'This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-' 'May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody.' 'As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the TriWizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year. Everyone cheered and whooped in excitement including me. "But may I add that no one under the age of 17 may enter" he said. "

Not fair" Fred and George cried. "With that said everyone shoo" said Dumbledore. The group of us headed up to the common room. "we will get in that tournament" said Fred and George. "I'll help" I said and with that said they picked me up and carried me the rest of the way to the dorm.

"What was that for?" I asked them once they set me down. "for agreeing to help us" said Fred. "And believing in us" said George. "thats ok boys, I mean I am your triplet" I said and ruffled their hair and gave them a hug. "Love you" I said to them in a platonic way as I headed up to bed. "Love you too Bry" they both called.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

R&R

AN: YAY an update! keep on reading please it keeps me motivated seeing how many people are reading it.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my OC's and plot-line.

Morning came with Katie shouting at me to get up. "what?" I mumbled. "It's the first day of classes and we have to get breakfast" Katie answered. "please just 10 more minutes" I said and turned over. "No" said Katie and pulled off the blanket. "fine" I said and got up but just for good measure I threw a pillow at her. "Ow, what was that for?" asked Katie. "for getting me up" I said. "Well if that's what happens when I get you up Angelina can have the job" said Katie. "ok, now since I'm up leave me in peace to get changed" I said and shut the curtains around my bed. "ok, I'm leaving" she said and I heard the door shut. I got changed quickly and went down the stairs to leave for breakfast with my group. We all headed down to Breakfast noisily. With all of us talking loudly.

We surprisingly made it to the great hall without a single telling off from a teacher. I took my usual place in between the twins on the Gryffindor table. McGonagall came around with our class timetables. "Who here has DADA, care of magical creatures and then double potions?" asked George. "I do" I said. "Me two" said Fred. "Well we better head over to DADA as we don't want to make a bad impression" I said. "who cares about being late all we would get is a detention" said Fred. "Well I care since it's a new teacher" I said and headed out the Great hall. "fine we'll come" said George and both of them ran to catch up with me.

We got to the classroom really quite early. "Well I see that Mr Weasley's and Miss Noctstarr have arrived early" Moody said even though he had his back turned to us. We all exchanged looks and took our seats. Me in between Fred and George as usual. Once the rest of the class arrived Moody started the lesson. The point of the lesson was to be able to conjure a good shield charm and not get hit by the incoming darts. "Protego" I said as moody threw a few darts at me. I managed to get the shield up without getting hit. Fred and George were unlucky and got hit by 3 each. "Well done class, you are dismissed" said Moody and we hurried out the class.

"Those darts bloody hurt" said George as we hurried to class. "I agree their Georgie, I think I have about 5 spots where they hit me" said Fred. "Well at least you managed to get the shield up eventually" I said. "Well you only got hit once" said George. "Yeah miss perfect" said Fred. "You're almost as bad as Hermione" said George. "I am not" I said and whacked George on the face with my Care of magical creatures text book. The book started to hiss at Fred. I patted the spine and murmured to it soothing words to calm it down. "Well now you can calm down crazy books" said Fred. "You are absolutely astonishing Miss Noctstarr" said George in a posh voice. "Why thankyou Mr Weasley would you escort me to my next class?" I asked George. "Of course" he said and I took his arm. Fred not wanting to be left out ran to catch up and I took his arm as well. We all headed to class.

The three of us flounced in to class with one minute to spare. I saw Marcus was there with his fellow Ravenclaws. I waved and he came over to join us. "Well now that we are all settled find yerself a partner. Fred and George went together so I went with Marcus. He smiled at me and I gave him one back. "Let us start the lesson" said Hagrid and he droned on and on about Flobberworms. "Next lesson with your partner you will start to raise a flobberworm, now scurry off" said Hagrid. "cool" I said and Marcus nodded. We all scurried off as Hagrid said to double potions with the Slytherins.

We were one minute late to class but Snape didn't give us a detention. "ah Mr Weasley's and Miss Noctstarr have decided to grace us with their presence. The slytherins snickered and the Gryffindors looked on hoping we wouldn't lose house points. "Please sit down and find yourselves a partner. "Bry?" George asked. "sure" I said seeing as Fred went with Lee. The twins were surprisingly good at potions and got fantastic grades but Snape seemed to hate them. "Today we will be making a healing potion" said Snape. "you may start" he said in his sneering voice. I flicked open to to the healing potion page and read out the instructions. "one unicorn hair and stir counterclockwise" I said. "ok, I'll do that while you chop the slug" said George. "ok" I said and started to stir. With lots of stirring and adding ingredients we got the potion finished with the right colour. Fred and Lee's potion was a grey colour and kept on sending out puffs of smoke. due to lee adding 5 slugs instead of three. We bottled our potion and put it on Snape's desk ready to be tested. "Good job Georgie" I said and gave him a hug. "oohh looks like loser finally has a girlfriend" said Marcus Flint. "oh shush Flint we're friends but seeing as you don't have a girl you're calling yourself a loser too" I said angrily and stormed out the classroom. George followed and I saw that he was blushing. I thought about saying something but let it go. "Come on lets get to Gryffindor tower and leave those losers alone" I said and we walked off to the common room.

R&R

AN: hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wrote it while on a train from Cinque terre to Milan. I might have another chapter ready 's hard getting wi-fi in hotels through Italy to update.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my OC's and plot-line.

"Finally a Hogsmeade weekend" I said as I flopped down in on a couch in front of the fireplace in the common room. "shove love" said George as he flopped next to me. "I know you're bulk is taking up half the couch" said Fred as he exclaimed over my bulkiness which wasn't there. It was a private joke between the twins and I as I used to stuff pillow's up my top and pretend I was larger than what I was. They then called me "bulky Bryony" after that.

I whacked Fred with a pillow put my feet on his lap and my head on George's. George looked down at me with a sudden tenderness. It then clicked that George Weasley liked me. The blushing, Fred giving us weird looks and glaring at me when Marcus came in the compartment. One of my best friends liked me. That was sudden as I certainly was not an english rose. I jumped up and put on my coat and scarf ready to go out.

"Come on" I shouted to the twins and ran out the common room door. They both ran after me looking like rabbits caught in the headlights.

We got to the entrance hall and met Lee, Katie, Angelina and Marcus. The twins and I stopped in our tracks as we saw Angelina and Marcus holding hands. "Are you two a couple now?" Fred asked. "yeah we are" said Angelina and just to show it Angelina kissed him right on the lips. Marcus looked surprised but gave in and kissed rest of us looked away. They stopped and walked outside and we all followed. The twins, Lee and I ditched Katie, Angelina and Marcus as they went to Madame Rosmerta's and we didn't want to go there.

Once we were at Hogsmeade the first place we went to was Zonko's. The twins and wanted to look at the new products to get ideas. The newest thing was a teacup that when spat out lukewarm water when someone decided to drink out of it. "you know you're products are so much better than Zonko products" I said. "thanks but we already know" said Fred. "Well if you know that then why are we here" I said and motioned towards the door. "ok,ok we need to get stuff for the aging potion anyway" said George. "To Ignia's ingredients then" Fred said and we all wandered out.

"I refuse to help with the potion" said Lee as we came out of Ignia's. "you already have by finding ingredients for us" I said. "well I won't help any further" he said. "ok we don't need your help when we have Bry" said Fred. "Thank-you I appreciate it can we please go to Madame Rosmerta's as I'm freezing" I said and my teeth started chattering just to show. "Here you can have my jacket" said George and he took off his jacket and draped it around my shoulders. "No I refuse because then you'll be cold" I said and shrugged it off. I still wasn't ready to accept the fact that he liked me. He had always just been a friend nothing more. He reluctantly put the jacket back on and we walked to Madame Rosmerta's leaving the other two behind arguing.

"four butter beers please" I said as we walked inside. George and took a table with four in the corner. Madame Rosmerta came with the butter beers and put them down. "thanks" I said. "Bryony, would you..." George started to say. I was saved by Fred and Lee coming in with their loud voices. They sat down and we started discussing good products to make. The rest of the day went pleasantly without another thought of George liking me.

R&R

AN: finally a hotel with free wifi. More updates on the way.

ChucklingDevil: Thank-you for reviewing every single chapter it means alot. I promise I'll try and review every one of your stories. :)


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my OC's and plot-line.

It was soon the night when the other schools were arriving. The hall was abuzz with chatter like a bee hive. "I wonder what schools it will be" said Katie. "I hope it's Durmstrang" said Lee. "Maybe" I said. "Students" said Dumbledore in a booming voice. The hall fell quiet. "Would you welcome Durmstrang school" said Dumbledore. The doors opened and the students came in with their fur coats. I glimpsed who I thought was Viktor Krum. I started to whisper to Katie about Krum. The Durmstrang students took a seat at the Slytherin table. Fred, George and I booed. "Now, now the seating arrangements were not chosen by me Gryffindors" said Dumbledore. "Now would you welcome Beauxbatons school" said Dumbledore. Students of Beauxbatons came in wearing thin powder blue clothes and blue hats. They looked cold. They all took a seat at the Ravenclaw table. I saw one attractive Beauxbatons girl sit next to Marcus and talk to him. "I hope you will make our guests feel welcome and you may now eat, one more thing the names for the tournament have to be put in tomorrow" said Dumbledore.

Back at the common room stuffed with food the group of us was discussing who was going to put their name in. "Marcus and I have decided to" said Angelina. "Our aging potion is finished" said George. "I think Krum will be a champion" said Lee. "I'm not sure about Beauxbatons though" said Katie. "Bry can I talk to your for a second" said Fred. "sure thing" I said and got up folllowing him to his dorm.

"Well you know George likes you now" said Fred as soon as we were in the dorm. "Yeah and" I said. "Do you like him back?" asked Fred. "He's one of my best friends and I can't think of him any other way" I answered. "Well please just sleep on it, he's my twin and I don't want to see him heartbroken" said Fred with a pleading look in his eyes. "How long has he liked me?" I asked. "Since last year" Fred answered. "really, I didn't know" I said my eyes widening in shock. "Give him a chance, ok?" Fred said. "ok" I said and walked back to the others.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my OC's and plot-line.

The next day Fred George and I were all ready to put our names in the Goblet. We went into the great hall and felt numerous eyes on us. "You know it won't work" said Hermione as we walked past. "You never know" I said. "Come,come Bry" said George. We stepped to the edge of the age ring and all decided to give our vials to the person next to us. Me to Fred, Fred to George and George to me. "1,2,3" we drank it all. We stepped through with nothing wrong and put our names in. We all hi fived and did a victory dance. After we had done the victory dance we got shot backwards and sprouted beards.

"Well I suggest Mr Weasleys and Miss Noctstarr go to the hospital wing for a shave and tell Madame Pomphrey you are excused from classes as someone wants to see you" said Dumbledore as he entered the room. "yes Dumbledore" we said in unison and skipped off like the children we were.

We came out of the hospital wing shaven and curious to see who wanted to see us. We wandered out onto the grounds looking for someone when I had an idea. "why not use the marauders map that we borrowed from Harry" I said and got it out of my pocket. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" said Fred. The map unfurled and we saw a Charlie Weasley under a tree next to the black lake. "It's Charlie!" I exclaimed and ran towards the tree that Charlie was under. the twins got there after and I got squished in a group hug. The twins let go and I panted from having the breath taken out of me. "So Charlie what are you doing here?" I asked Charlie. "Well you know about the tournament and I can tell you've figured out the first task is dragons so I'm here to help, how are you all?" said Charlie beaming at us. "I'm good" I said smiling back. "oohh does Bry still have a crush on Charlie here" said Fred teasing me. "I do not" I said. "you used to though Bry" said George with a twinkle in his eyes. "Oh shut up you two" I said and gave George a pinch on the arm. "OW!, that hurt" said George. "pfft, it was only a pinch" I said and then George pinched me back. "OW George" I said. "it was only a pinch" said George imitating me. "fine truce" I said and held out my hand. He took it and we shook but he held my hand a second longer than usual. "Well since we have a truce now how are you two?" Charlie said addressing the twins. "Well I'm good but Georgie here seems a little lovesick" said Fred. "ooh George who's the girl?" asked Charlie teasingly. Fred pointedly glared at me. I gave him a look of what. "I'm not telling" George said. "Well let me guess is it Angelina". George shakes his head. After each guess George shakes his head. "Would you please give up I may be the weaker twin but I'm not telling" said George. "Is it Bryony?" Charlie asks with certainty. George blushes red and I pretend not to see. I try to sneak away but Charlie spotted me. "Bryony come back here" he calls. I stand where I am and pretend not to here. Charlie comes over and grabs me by the waist and tilts me back. "Kiss me back and make George jealous" he whispers. I stare at him dumbstruck. "I don't like him that way though" I whisper back. "too bad he needs to man up" Charlie whispers. He leans down and crushes my lips in a powerful kiss. I return the kiss just as powerfully and he lets me go after about one minute. The twins sit there staring and George is bright red. "Well you are one good kisser Bryony and I wish you were older" Charlie announces. I sit back against the tree and Charlie next to me. Charlie drapes his arm over my shoulders and looks at George.

The next night the champions were called. They were Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. Everyone was shocked Harry was called. Especially me.

R&R please

AN: Sorry if you didn't like the Charlie kissing Bryony part but it was at the top of my head and I just wanted to add it in. I'm back from Italy so more updates on the way. I have chapters lined up.

Up next: dancing lessons and the first task.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my OC's and plot-line.

The first task was today and Fred, George and I were handing out Support Harry and Cedric badges. We thought if it was better than the ones the Slytherins were handing out.

"Badges, get your Hogwarts champion badges" Fred called. "You Ma'am would you like a badge" George asked a passing student. The Hufflepuff girl took one. I tried the same tactic as George but I just didn't have the same salesmanship skills. "That's why they would be good at running a buisness. "Mrs Noctstarr, Mr Weasleys please stop hassling the students and go to the first task please" said Moody as he came up behind us. I jumped when I heard him and immediately grabbed the twins jumpers and dragged them to the arena.

I sat between the twins and we waited for the first task to start. It started and Cedric came onto the arena. He used the accio charm and got the golden egg.

Fleur hid behind a rock and her clothes caught on fire but she put them out quickly with a water charm. She got the egg.

I didn't see Viktor's attempt as I heard Ron's voice. "Harry is so selfish not telling me how he got in" Ron said to Seamus Finnigan. "He isn't Ron he's been petrified of the task this whole time" I said to Ron. Ron glared at me and we both started squabbling. "your just saying that because you have things in common like you both have no parents, hmm maybe that's why your both so selfish, no parents teaching you how to behave" Ron said and it really stung. I turned around and saw it was now Harry. I put a stony expression on my face which the twins both saw. "What's wrong with you Bry?" George asked softly. "Him" I said indicating Ron. "What did he say?" asked Fred. "He said Harry and I were selfish since we didn't have any parents" I said and not one tear fell. I watched Harry and didn't talk to either of the twins. ]

Harry took off on his broom and swooped down and got the egg. Everyone cheered especially me. I saw Ron looked a bit happy. "Well good job harry" said Fred "how are you Bry? I'll talk to Ron later" said George. "I'm fine absolutely fine" I said but inside my mind was replaying that scene of my parents dying over and over again.

At the Gryffindor common room we had a big party. There wasn't enough food so the twins and I headed down to the kitchens. We got to the tapestry and Fred tickled the pear. The pear giggled and we went through. Dobby came running up to us. "Mr's Weasley and Miss Noctstarr what would you like to eat?" asked Dobby. "Well Dobby can we have some pumpkin pasties and a big cream cake" I said. Dobby produced them. "thanks Dobby" said Fred. I made the cake hover in front of me and started to walk to the party. The twins took the pumpking pasty's.

We arrived and I set the cake down gently and everyone dug in quickly. I had one bit and felt myself slowly falling asleep.

I woke up and found someone gently prodding me. "Bry wake up, you have to go to bed" a familiar voice said. I opened one eye a bit and saw George. I mumbled something and turned over. "come on Bry otherwise McGonagall will be back" said George. "No" I said and buried my face on the pillow. All of a sudden I felt myself getting lifted up and put on Georges shoulder. "let me go" I said and kicked him hard. "Geesus Bry I nearly dropped you" said George and dropped me on my bed. He walked out and I fell asleep straight away.

R&R

AN: lalalala! Please read Alice Human sacrifice story. Also if you review I will read your stories and review.

Converselover: thankyou for the review and I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge it before as I didn't actually see it. Sorry :)

ChucklingDevil: As usual thanks for the reviews.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my OC's and plot-line.

Time went quickly and it was the day of the yule ball. We had a half day as the teachers understood that we wanted to get ready. Fred,George and I had care of magical creatures first and I had to work with the cheat and liar Marcus. Our flobberworm had grown well and really quickly. It was boring looking after it as all it did was eat,sleep and poop. Fred and George though had taken some of their flobberworms poo and used it in their products. "who are you going to the ball with Bry?" asked Marcus. "one it's Bryony to you and why is it any of your buisness" I said. "oh I bet since you're a loser you'll be going with George" said Marcus. "In fact I am and pass me the food please" I said and turned my back on him. The rest of the lesson went with us working in silence contemplating what to say to the other person.

With lessons finished I went up to Gryffindor tower and sunk on a couch, Katie and Angelina came in after. "Bry get up you have to get ready" said Katie. "It's only 12 and the yule ball starts at 6" I said. "fine we'll all have 1 hour to relax" said Angie. "Deal" I said. "who are you going with Kates?" I asked. "I'm going with Lee as friends since we don't want to be left out" she said and smiled. "Cool, what about you Angie?" I asked. "no one since Marcus broke up with me" and she stood up and was about to walk out the room when Fred and George came in and collapsed on the couches. "what's up with Angie?" asked George. "she's upset cause she doesn't have anyone to go to the yule ball with" I answered. "Oi,Ange,go to the yule ball with me?" asked Fred shouted Fred. "Sure thing" answered Ange and her face lit up. I stood up going to get ready half an hour before my hour was up as I wanted to look good for George. "Coming Kates?" i asked Katie. "yeah of course" she said and followed me to the dorm.

We got to the dorm and I took out my dress which the others oohed and aahed at. Katie had a short black dress with silver sequins for a belt. Angelina had a knee length dress that matched her skin tone well. We all decided to do each other one at a time. We started with Katie. We made her have silvery white eyeshadow and a black mascara. Katie's hair was reasonably short so we left it down and put in a silver barrette. She looked gorgeous and would definitely make guys chase after her. The whole silver and black makeup looked good with her dress.

Katie and I decided that we would put Angelina's hair into a styled ponytail since she didn't want a bun. It looked fantastic on her. With gold eyeshadow with bits of glitter it looked like she was a definitely a Gryffindor.

Now to me. Katie and Angelina managed to coax my tangled and knotty hair into a low chignon. They tied a purple ribbon over the bun. They also applied a light purple eyeshadow to go with the lilac of my dress. Once they were finished and my dress was on I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't believe it was me. Whenever I moved the pretty girl in the mirror did to. "you girls are amazing" I said to Katie and Angelina and tried to give them a hug but they pushed away not wanting to mess themselves up. "Is it time to go?" I asked. "yes our dates await" said Katie. We headed to the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs the boys were waiting for us. George's mouth was hanging open as he surveyed me. I came down and gave him a poke. He closed his mouth and blushed bright red. "you look beautiful Bryony" he said and gave me a smile. "thank-you and you look handsome" I said to George and he really did with a black and white suit. I stared at him until he said"shall we go m'lady?". "We shall m'lord" I answered. I took his arm and we walked to the great hall.

We walked in and the hall was transformed into a winter wonderland that was astonishing. George led me over to the others. We started chatting as usual when music started to play and the champions and their partners came through. Cedric was with Cho Chang, Harry with Parvati Patil, Fleur with someone I didn't know and Krum was with Hermione. I couldn't believe my eyes he was with Hermione. "Could I have a dance Miss" asked George. "stop being so formal Georgie of course you can have this dance" I answered. "fine Bry" he said and led me onto the dance floor.

The music was jaunty and george started to lead. He twirled me and did a lift with me in the air. "George why did you never tell me you were such a good dancer" I asked as he twirled me away. "Because a man has to have his secrets" he answered as he pulled me back in. "but I'm your best friend Georgie" I said. "precisely you would have teased me" he answered. "I wouldn't have Georgie" I said defensively. "you would but lets not have an argument on our first date" he said and pulled me into his arms smiling down at me.

The music picked up and the ... came onto the stage. Everyone whooped and started dancing faster. Angelina and Fred joined us and Fred winked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He just smirked and turned back to Angelina. George looked at me and grabbed my hand. "Come with me" he whispered. I let myself be pulled away. "George where are we going" I asked. "you'll see" George said and kept on pulling. We eventually stopped at a balcony looking out on the Hogwarts ground. "It's beautiful" I whispered. "just like you" George said. "I am not" I said defiantly. "you are" George said and looked into my eyes. "why did you like me when there are prettier girls that like you?" I asked. "Because you're beautiful, smart,intelligent, prankster and my best friend" George said.

I felt something behind me and turned to see Fred and Angelina behind me. George shot them a glare and Fred piped up saying "looks like this balcony is already taken by two lovebirds" and he walked away with Angelina. All of a sudden I felt myself rooted to the spot and that was the same with George. We looked at each other and then above us as there was a piece of magic mistletoe above us. The thing about Magic mistletoe is that you can't escape until you've kissed the person under it with you unless you get shoved away. George reached for me and pulled me close and looked into my eyes. His eyes were a clear crystal blue that reminded me of the sea. I stood on my tippy toes and he leaned his face down until our lips were touching. We kissed and the kiss was sweet yet passionate and I loved every bit of it. We both pulled away and looked at each other. I smiled at him and he smiled. I pulled him in for another and we must have stood there for at least ten minutes kissing. We pulled away and went back inside holding hands. Katie and lee looked us and then smirked. "you two a couple now?" Lee asked. "who know's" I said. George looked mortified. "don't worry Georgie of course we are" I said. and gave him a looked happier now with reassurance and we went off to find Fred and Angelina. "I see the magic mistletoe made you happy" said Fred when we found them. "yes" George said. "Well looks like you two are a couple now" said Angelina sadly. Fred heard the sadness in her tone and kissed her right on the lips. George and I turned away and I yawned. "Sounds like you should be going to bed" said Georgie. "mm" I mumbled and rested my head on his shoulder. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the common room and I stumbled inside from tiredness. He lifted me up and carried me inside like a baby. "what is it with you carrying me to bed?" I asked George. "I don't know love" he answered. George walked up the stairs with no problem and placed me into my bed. He placed a kiss on my forehead and just about walked out the room when i mumbled "stay". "ok, i'll stay until you fall asleep" he said quietly and crawled under the covers. "thanks Georgie" I said and gave him a kiss. I was hoping that with George next to me my nightmares would go away. I snuggled into him and fell asleep.

I was in my room again but this time Bellatrix came for me not heeding Greybacks words. I screamed and saw my mum and dad on the floor dead. I heard a scream in the background and woke up panting and sweating. "Bry you ok?" George asked next to me. "yeah" I said but I was shivering. "Bry you're not ok" George said and brought me to his chest and I felt safe there. "the nightmare it was about.. Bellatrix coming for me.. i-instead of listening to Greyback and leaving me" I whispered. "you'll be fine Bry you're safe with me" said George as he rubbed my back. I fell asleep feeling safe.

The next morning I woke up with no one next to me. But I knew George would get in trouble if he stayed the whole night with me. I shivered from the nightmare and got into school uniform.

R&R

AN: I'm sorry if you didn't like all the fluff but it had to have some since it's a romance. hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Thankyou to all those people that read this. :)


	14. Chapter 13

AN: Fluff Alert. If you don't like fluff then don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my OC's and plot-line.

That morning it was Christmas and I wondered why I was in uniform. I stumbled back into my room before anyone saw me. I tripped over the pile of presents at the bottom of my bed and got into casual. There was a knock at the door and all my friends came in. We decided to open the presents together. I got a big box of Bertie Botts from Fred, a magic detangler hairbrush from Katie, Chaser tricks and tips book from Angelina, A blue and purple jumper with B on it from Molly, lip balm from Charlie and Chaser gloves from Bill. I looked for Georges present but couldn't find it anywhere. Then I realised that George wasn't there. "Fred wheres George?" I asked Fred.

"I'm here Bry" George said as he came in the room. I stood up and gave him a hug. He gave me a small present. I opened it gently and there was a small box. I opened the box and inside there was a beautiful necklace with a small silver heart charm on it. I tried to undo the clasp but couldn't get it open. "Let me help" said George and took the necklace from my hands and put it around my neck. I leaned against him and said "It's beautiful". "Just like you" he said and placed a tender kiss on my forehead. "Well if you two lovebirds will stop looking at each other in a goofy way then we can get up some brekkie" said Fred. "Hear hear" everyone apart from George and I called. "Sure let's go" I said and walked out the dorm with George next to me.

We had the most gigantic christmas breakfast. You could immediately tell who the couples were after last night. After Brekkie we headed outside and Fred threw a snowball at me. "Oi, Freddiekins" I shouted and threw a snowball at him that landed on his forehead. "fine you want a fight lets fight" said Fred and threw a massive snowball at George. George dodged and threw at Lee who got hit in chest. Angelina threw one at Fred and Katie threw one at George. "This is not fair all of you are on the quidditch team and I'm not so you all have amazing skills" whined Lee. "stop your whining Jordan" said Angelina and threw a snowball at him. He got hit again and pouted. Fred laughed and did a twirl and threw one at Katie. George did the same as Fred but instead of hitting Angelina he got Dumbledore. "ahahaha, very good aim Mister Weasley but I advise you all to come inside as Mr Jordan looks likes he's turning blue" said Dumbledore and we all trudged back up to the castle.

R&R

An: Writing this part while eating my chocolate from christmas. Thankyou for the reading soooo much. more reviews would be nice but keep on reading.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my OC's and plot-line.

The christmas holidays went fast and all too soon it was back to school. Though everyone was looking forward to the next task for the tournament.

I woke up and went into the common room looking for George since it was valentines day. George wasn't there and I went to the chair he usually sat in and found a sloppily cut paper loveheart with Georges writing on it.

"To Bryony, go to the entrance hall at 10, Love George xxx"

10 it was 10 to 10 now. I ran down the stairs and bumped into so many couples making out. I got to the entrance hall at exactly 10 and looked for George. He wasn't there but a bouquet of flowers was. I put them to face and smelt them but they squirted water at me. "ah, just like George" I thought. A note was attached to the bottom and it said:

"sorry about the squirting water but I had to try it out Bry, Go outside of Honeydukes now"

I headed off to Hogsmeade and looked at all the other couples hands intertwined. I wish George was here. "oh god Bryony, stop being such a sap" I scolded myself. I got to the outside of Honeydukes and a large heart shaped box of chocolates was there as well as two licorice wands and a big bar of fudge. I looked for a note this one said:

"Dear Bry, sorry for the walking around but I know you love fudge, and I have something special planned, could you go to the hogshead and pick up some butterbeer,love George xxx

I trudged to the hogshead knowing that butterbeer is cheaper there. "two bottles of butterbeer please" I asked. "coming up" said a gruff voice. I took the butterbeers and the man gave me a note. It said:

Finally your treasure hunt is done, come meet me at the shrieking shack, love George

xxx"

I walked to the shrieking shack looking forward to seeing George. There was the familiar red head apart from he was looking at the wrong girl. Angelina ran up to George and gave him a hug and a kiss. "What, my own boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend" I shouted and ran inside the shrieking shack straight into another familiar red head. "Bryony" he said and gave me a hug. I sighed with relief realising that it was Fred with Ange outside not George. "I've got everything" I said. "Well so do I" George said and produced a picnic basket of goodies and he took the licorice wands, chocolate and fudge and put them inside as well as the butterbeer. "why did you send me to the hogshead instad of the three broomsticks?" I asked. "Well cause I knew you thought the three broomsticks to lovey dovey" George answered. "true, true" I said and gave him a peck on the lips. "So I hoped today would be nice enough weather for a picnic" George said. "It looks like it" I said as the sun came out from behind the clouds.

"Follow me" George said and scurried off towards a passage that I didn't realise was there. I followed him and realised we were going to Hogwarts through the secret passage. "We're going to hogwarts" I said. "yeah how'd you guess" said George. "I've been best friends with you and Fred since I was a baby and done all your pranks as well" I said. He just nodded and kept on walking till we got to a door. George pushed it open and pressed a knot on the side of the whomping willow. "come on" he whispered and beckoned with his hand. i came out of the secret passage and ran away from the whoming willow so it didn't start whomping again. George ran towards the forbidden forest and I followed. He stopped at the edge suddenly and I nearly collided with him. "hold my hand and stay with me" he said to me. "yes" I said and he lead me into the forest.

After half an hour of silent walking we came to a beautiful clearing with a little pond and waterfall with lush green grass. I looked around at the beauty. "how did you find this place George?" I asked him. "Well I was annoyed at you and Fred when you decide to dye all my clothes pink and purple. So I ran here to get away from you" George said. "Well thank you for bringing me here even though it's your place" I said. "It's fine Bry" said George and drew me in for a kiss. After he pulled out a picnic blanket and set two pumpkin pies, pumpkin juice, chocolate cake, scones, jam, cream and the licorice wands and fudge I got. "Wow did you get all this from the kitchens?" I asked. "Well when I told them it was for you and me they started giggling and ran around getting food" George answered. "that is so sweet George thank you" I said and hugged him. George lay against a tree and I rested my head on his lap. We both started eating and once it was all gone just relaxed and talked. I felt myself fall asleep and George did to.

I woke up and looked around me it was dark. "George wake up we'll miss dinner if we don't get to the castle" I said. "what?" he said groggily and opened one eye. "It's 6 George wake up" I said. I started tickling him and he jumped up. I grabbed his hand and we ran towards the castle with speed. Before we went into the great hall i started picking leaves out George's hair and he did the same to me. We went in looking reasonably presentable.

R&R

AN: Hi, hope you enjoyed the valentines day chapter. I might be writing a one-shot of the twins and Bry's childhood together. Well keep on reading and if you review I'll read and review back. Deal!


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my OC's and plot-line.

"Bryony, Ron's disappeared as well as Hermione" Fred shouted to me as I was trying to finish a potions essay while lying on the couch. "have you checked the library where Mione always is and also where's George" I shouted back. "Well George would be right here" said George as he entered the common room. "hi Georgie" I said and smiled up at him. "you two can you help with this hair dye for Snape's shampoo" Fred said to us. "sure thing" I said and followed Fred up the stairs with George following behind me. "Now Bry can you mix together this pink powder in the cauldron" said Fred as he mixed dragon's dung into it. "Voila" said George as he added the last ingredient of silver beetle shells and we had to let it simmer for half an hour. "We may as well go and find Ron and mione while we wait" I said and walked to the common room. "agreed" said Fred. "What about you George?" I asked. "Nah, Mcgonagall sent me to go bring them to her. "What for?" asked Fred. "I have no clue" said George. "Well if we don't have to find them I'm going to bed" I said and walked to girls dorms and George followed. "Night George" I said and gave George a goodnight kiss. "Night Bryony" he said and walked up to the boys dorm.

Today was the big day for the second task and there was not a sign of Hermione and Ron anywhere. I made my way to the black lake with Angelina and Katie as the boys had gone ahead earlier. We three all got a seat behind the boy's and waited for the task to start.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One...two...three!" All the champions jumped in apart from Harry who got pushed in a bit late. Now we all waited for the hour to end.

"Well Ladies what are we going to do for an hour" said Fred jokingly and wiggled his eyebrows. George and Lee turned around with George giving me a sympathetic smile. "oh shut it you" said Angie and whacked with her bag across the face. "Wasn't that a bit much Ange" I said to her once Fred's eyes started watering. "Nah he deserves it sometimes" said Katie. We all fell silent and anxiously watched the surface of the lake for Harry. I felt myself reach out and start playing with George's hair. I tugged hard at one of the strands nervous for Harry. "OW" said George rather loudly and turned around to face me. "What was that for Bry?" asked George. "I was nervous and I'm sorry" I said. Fred snorted and said "Well stop tugging my twin's hair then". "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" I said bashfully. "hey sweetie it's fine" said George and placed a tender kiss on my lips. "excuse me if you two lovebirds stopped being sappy you might actually see some action on the lake" said Lee. This time Katie whacked Lee over the head. "nice" I said to Kates.

All of a sudden Fleur came out with no one and made her way to the stands. "What happened?" I whispered to the girls. "who know's" said Ange. Not long after Fleur Cedric came out with Cho Chang and two swam to the stands and got bundled into towels. "No surprise there said Marcus Flint from further up in the stands. Krum came hurtling out of the water next with Hermione which brought up a few shocks from people. That was three but where was Harry. We waited until it was a few minutes after the hour and up he popped with Ron and Fleurs sister Gabrielle. The group of us all cheered for Harry.

Cedric was first then Harry followed by Krum and Fleur in last.

R&R

AN: I'm sorry I took ages updating but I had a writers block where nothing came to mind. reviews would be most appreciated. Love all of you reading my story thankyou. :)


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my OC's and plot-line.

The group of us were in potions class waiting for Snape to come in. Today supposedly we were making a healing potion which was better than that stupid pimple potion. "Where is Snape?" Lee asked. "I have no clue" said Fred. "Well he's coming in now so shhh" I said and immediately shut my mouth. We all looked up and Snape had hot pink hair . Lee was the first one to laugh and broke out in big guffaws. He was followed by George, Fred then me and then the rest of the class. "What is so amusing?" snape sneered. "Well it's just that you have something wrong with your hair" said George. "Someone get me a mirror" Snape snapped. "Yes sir" I said and got a hand mirror from the potions cupboard. I gave it to him and the rest of his body turned pink to match his hair. "Class Dismissed" he bellowed and shooed us out of the room.

"Well that went better than expected" I said. "Perfect in fact now we have the rest of the afternoon to do what we want" George said and grabbed my hand. "Well what shall we do triplets and co" said Fred jokingly and ran ahead to go to the kitchens. "Well can we have lunch first I'm starving" Lee said and ran along with Fred. "You're always hungry" I called after him. "I know" Lee called back. George and I walked hand in hand to the kitchens and just enjoying each others company.

We had all eaten and were now heading up to the common room as it was raining cats and dogs outside. "How about we play wizards chess" George suggested. "yeah sounds good twinny" Fred said. "I know I'm the smart one" George said. "Well about us against them" said Fred pointing to Lee and I. "sure thing but they don't stand a chance since we have twin telepathic powers" said George. "exactly dear sir now let the game start" said Fred.

The game went well for us until the twins Knight squashed our bishop. "we'll get them for that Bry" said Lee who took the game far too seriously. "Knight to F4" I said and our Knight crushed their queen to smithereens. "whoo" Lee called a little too loudly. "Well we'll win" said George and crushed one of our pawns. We moved our other bishop and put the king into check. After that i decided to go up to my dorm and get away from the noise. I flopped onto my bed and thought about things like my relationship with George and where that was headed as we were in the middle right now. We weren't going to extreme happiness but we were not going down the drain either. I decide that I needed girl advice so I had to wait for Ange and Katie to come back from lessons.

I kneeled on my bed and looked out the window. I pushed against and it opened. I poked my head through and saw that there was a wide ledge beneath. I decided to explore the roofs and crawled through the window and sat on it. I took a deep breath and stood up. I crept along the edge of the ledge and saw another thin ledge up a little bit. I stepped onto another one and saw that i was going around Gryffindor tower and the ledges were steps. I wobbled a bit and slipped nearly falling off but I steadied myself and kept on climbing. I climbed the staircase until I got to the roof of it which sloped upwards and it had an open air room underneath. "ahh this is wonderful I said and sighed enjoying the cool air on my face. I relaxed and looked around me and thought.

"Bryony" someone shouted disturbing my thoughts. I opened my eyes and it was evening already. "oh fudge" I said and climbed down the stairs getting to my open window but staying just out of sight. "Bryony, where are you?" that someone called. "Fred what happened if she slipped and fell" said the voice who was George. "I doubt that" said Fred and Lee just as I stepped inside. "I'm right here" I said and George and Fred scooped me up into a bear hug. "Where the hell were you" whispered Fred fiercely. "I was underneath the roof of Gryffindor tower. "How the hell did you get there Bry?" asked George. "Come with me I'll show you" I said and went outside again following the steps around with the twins and Lee behind me. I slipped into the room and sat down in the spot I was before. "Do you like it?" I asked them. "Like it we love it" said George and kissed me. We didn't break apart for maybe two minutes. "Get a room you two" said Fred. "You know what we could explore the roof tomorrow since it's a saturday." said Lee. "Sounds good but can we please go down to dinner I'm starving" I said and went down again.

R&R

AN: Tah dah heres another chapter. I'll be putting a poll up soon to see if anyone wants a sequel or not.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my OC's and plot-line.

I woke up with a sore head and realised I had fallen onto the floor. "oww" I said as I got off the floor. "You ok Bryony" said Katie "yeah Bry how's your head, we heard a thump in the night but didn't realise it was you" said Angie. "I'm ok, sorry I woke you up" I said. "that's fine but it's about time for breakfast anyway" said Katie. "ok well let's go" I said. "I headed out the door in my pajama's which consisted of George's hoodie and my pj pants. I had no idea i was wearing this bazaar outfit.

"Um Bry why are you wearing pj pants and George's hoodie?" asked Lee. "Oh Gallopin' gorgon's" I said annoyed and ran back to the dorm to change. "What's the matter?" Katie asked. "I went into the common room with these on" I said indicating my outfit. "Well get changed fast" said Ange. "I know" I said and put on a red jumper over a purple top with blue jeans.

I ran out with my changed clothes on straight into the back of Professor McGonagall. "Sorry Professor" I said and she turned around to face me. "Well Miss Noctestarr I've heard a rumour that you, Mr weasleys and Mr Jordan went out onto the roof yesterday and are not to do so today" said Mcgonagall. "yes Professor" I said and started to walk away. "Oh and Bryony you and whoever was involved have a detention in lets say 10 minutes in my office" she said. "Yes Professor" and I walked to the boys dorms.

"Fred, George. Lee we have a detention in ten minutes" I shouted. "What?" screamed Fred. "You have to be kidding me" shouted lee. "Bryony why did we get a detention?" asked George. "Because McGonagall heard from a source that we were on the roof yesterday." I said. "Ok well we're coming now. "I'll meet you there then guys" I said and hurried off to McGonagalls office.

When we were all in McGonagalls office she started speaking. "Well I've heard that you four were on the roof yesterday" she said. We all nodded. "Now first since you were on the roof you are to clean the Gryffindor part of the roof with no spells at all" she said and glared at us all evenly. "Professor it wasn't their fault I went up there to get away and then I showed it to them" I said with hope that they wouldn't get that bad punishment. "Well Miss Noctestarrr I know they'll refuse that it wasn't you so you're all doing it every night until it's clean, understand?" she said. "yes professor" we all said rather cheerfully and walked out the room. "Also come with me you four I'll show you a way to get to the roof that you four haven't discovered yet" McGonagall said. We followed her to the back of her office where she rapped three times on the stone and a staircase was revealed. "Cool" I said. "Thanks professor" said Fred and George cockily and Lee just stood there in amazement. "See you later professor" said George and grinned.

We walked up the stairs and on to a flat part of the roof. "Well let's get started shall we" said Lee and took out a sponge and bucket McGonagall gave us. "We can at least conjure water can't we?" I asked George. "I should think so" and a spurt of water shot out his wand into the bucket. I grabbed a sponge and started cleaning and so did Fred and George. After a solid 3 hours of working and chatting I stopped and lay on the roof to rest. "Hey Bry look at this" said George as he did a flip and landed on his feet. "That's cool" I said and smiled at him. He did a backwards flip and slipped off the edge of the roof.

AN: Sorry everyone for not updating in a while. But here it is.


End file.
